Mike Thatcher
Debuting alongside his partner-in-crime Banjo, one of Bikutā's last creations, Mike Thatcher is Xifas's Take Care Of The Problem guy. Where the other Xifas members can't be bothered, Mike takes over, which has made him a valuable asset, as he knows that if you don't pay attention to what others don't bother with, you might miss some intel. His skill in the art of freerunning is unmatched, not only is it difficult to catch him, but the bullets he peppers you with can be extremely annoying to defend against, as they cause a stinging pain long after they pierce the skin. Not only that, but Mike's partner, a large robot named Banjo (Humorously for his skill with the instrument), is strong enough to take on Gronk, another Xifas member, on his own, making him dangerous. But what makes Mike so unique is that he's just so damn nonsensical it's funny. On his off days at base, when he's not clambering walls or stomping on pathetic little goons with Banjo, Mike likes to joke around and think of tall tales that may or may not be true, considering that he's from America, where anything can happen (Be it good or bad). Of course he can hold off the jokes for relishing murdering other murderous b-holes, but a guy's gotta laugh when a guy's gotta laugh. Appearance Mike Thatcher is somewhat of a mix between 2 extremes: Jacked As Hell and Cinnamon Roll. While he's not overtly thin and small, he's not 900 pounds of pure beef. A well-defined build frames his gear, which is comprised of a military jacket, kevlar-titanium lined armor attached to both jacket and external pieces of armor (Such as his harness and jump pack), and a helmet with a blue visor that glows whenever he speaks. The helmet is designed to allow Mike protection while avoiding limitations to his vision, with the glass capable of stopping a .50 BMG round from poking out his eyeball. When inactive, the helmet's forehead and visor retract upwards, with the mouth panels shifting to the side, revealing a face with a jawline you can grate cheese on, sharp hazel eyes that spell both ease and death, and soft brown hair. Personality Mike is extremely hyper and excitable, and kind of acts like a man-child. His reactions tend to be drawn out and exaggerated, often including hand motions and yelling, for both humor and the chagrin of others. His reactions to everything are often a great way to lighten the mood, but it get's annoying after a while, especially when you hear him call a grenade a Boom Fruit With Tumors. Interestingly, Mike leans on his left side when he walks, his movements shifting weight like a lazy potato rolling forward. This is in sharp contrast to his movements in combat, which, while sometimes exaggerated, are fluid like fire over the battlefield, stopping only for knife combat. His overly hyper attitude betrays the professional appearance he normally has due to his helmet, and is even further divided due to his weird habit of needing to know who he shot via face identification. If he can't identify the face, he panics. It is for this reason he dislikes headshots, especially with Hollow Points, AP, or Incendiary rounds, and has led to his nickname of "No-Head". Funnily enough, No-Head was his mercenary name. The only time he stops being overreactive is if he's serious or if he's chilling inside Banjo's cockpit. He has a rather prankster-like behavior, and has been known to scuttle food in the face of others, which has earned him a fair amount of return pranks and/or hits. However, That hyperactive demeanor can be turned into one of the deadliest weapons known to man. When he stops cracking jokes, it's time to run. While on his own he can be thought of as a really annoying mosquito, he easily becomes a deadly mosquito capable of inflicting malaria potent enough to kill you in two pokes. His voice drastically decreases in pitch, creating a Batman's Got A Gun trope that is sure to mean the end of the opposition. Powers and Abilities Quirk Abilities Scuttle: Mike is capable of causing objects, both organic and inorganic, to explode violently Armaments and Gadgets * Helmet: 'Mike's helmet is a specially designed helm inspired by modern-day military equipment. It's made of a special polymer-titanium-carbon steel alloy that makes it both light and tough enough to protect his cranium from most attacks. Death Dealer can only put a scratch into it. Trivia * Mike leans on his left side when he's idle, why this is the case is unknown. * His last name, Thatcher, is a reference to Rainbow Six Siege's Thatcher. Both wear masks, can wield a shotgun competently, and have a distaste to laser sights. * The only person capable of outpacing Mike in freerunning is... Nobody. * With Scuttle, everything becomes a 'nade. Scuttling grenades will create a bigger boom. * Pilot is kind of stupid. Here are some examples: ** Once, he loaded a revolver with crayons. The shots still fired, but it made a mess. ** He attempted to fire a pistol with the SAFETY ON. ** Confused a grenade launcher for a pencil holder. * In his free time, Mike watches the 2012 rendition of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Quotes * ''"You talk like a diplomat, you walk like a model. But I don't like you because you act like a goddamn BUFFALO." * "He who smiles in a crisis... has found SOMEONE TO BLAME!" * "Oh. '''S'ugar 'H'oney 'I'ce 'T'ea." ''- Mike's alternative to saying the S-Word. * "Wait, how do I panic again?" - Mike's quirk, Scuttle, get's stronger in a life-or-death situation, providing him enough strength to blow up a tank with force on par of that of a nuke. He often forgets to panic. * "HAHA! I have escaped your alleged car bomb.. by using THE WINDOW!" * "EEYAY!" * "Overkill? There is no such thing as overkill, only Open Fire and I Need To Reload." * "Landmines go click. Scuttling goes SNAP!" * "I like my men like I like my oranges... I don't like oranges." - ''Reinforcing his Straightness, while also showing his dislike for oranges. * "''FURY POTATO!" * "Calling in a Banjo you DON'T wanna play, even if your a master like me!" * "This is gonna be fun!" * "This is a joke, right?" * "It's about to get messy!" * "W-Wh-What is this shit? Engravings?! DO PEOPLE NOT KNOW THAT ENGRAVINGS DON'T MAKE YOU BADASS LIKE I AM?!" * "I love this job." * "Be advised, Explosions are awesome!" * "Deploying explosive thingie!" * ''"Someone please tell me '''WHAT THE HELL I JUST KILLED!"''